Rose Tinted Gold
by Hammer n' Nail
Summary: Paladin Leeroy was fighting off a man attempting to defile the Altar of the Gravelord. Leeroy attempted to protect his covenant leader,before he was transported by the flash of a green light. Now Paladin Leeroy is the familiar to Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere, otherwise known as 'Louise the Zero'. Why was Leeroy chosen? Find out in,Rose Tinted Gold.
1. Boom

**Hey, hey, hey readers, Hammer n' Nail otherwise known as Valkerian Boomerang here. It's been too long since I've written anything that wasn't forced for school. So I decided to write a crossover. Yay. But the main character, if you already haven't guessed is my personal favorite invader, Leeroy. I just love his lore. Anyways,after reading the majority of Zero no Tsukaima and Dark Souls crossovers (if not all of them) I noticed that not one of them even mentioned my beloved Leeroy. That being said,few normal fanfictions do. Anyways this wall of text is rather annoying so I think I'll just stop for now,and then write the rest after the chapter,enjoy!**

"I'm just saying Leeroy,the giant skeletons are creepy!" Patches the Hyena exclaimed to the rather bright figure standing next to him. Patches was, much to his dismay a coward and as such disliked thinking about things that weren't friendly. Rather ironic considering that he was the least friendly person Leeroy ever had the pleasure of meeting. 

Leeroy, the well known golden paladin gone bad, simply shook his head at what he considered to be his closest friend. As conniving as Patches was, he wasn't stupid enough to go after the golden paladin with the giant metal club. "Patches your cowardice never surprises me" Leeroy said with a sigh,smiling slightly under his helmet. While he didn't exactly consider Patches family,or even a close friend, it was nice to have someone he could trust. Even in that trust was laced with fear of being beaten in with a giant slab of metal named Grant.

And so the two sat together,the unaligned looter, and the golden Gravelord Servant at a makeshift table, playing cards taken from a dead cleric's pocket. "Full house" Leeroy stated with a grin,laying his hand of cards onto the table.

"Bloody clerics and your luck" muttered Patches as he hung his head in defeat, only causing Leeroy to chuckle. "So did you see that idiotic undead pass through here?" Patches questioned, attempting to make Leeroy forget about his earnings from the poker game.

Leeroy eyed Patches under his helmet, if an undead was passing by,they was probably going to do one of two things. Either join the Gravelord Servants, or kill Nito. Considering only Leeroy,the captain of the covenant even patrolled the Tomb,he assumed the second one.

"Patches,I'll be back" Leeroy stated as he took off for Nito's domain. "Wait,if you die" Patches started "can I have your stuff?" he finished, acting as if the question was to be expected. "Fine" Leeroy scoffed as he continued walking. He supposed Patches would make better use of his armor than one of the skeletons under Nito's command.

Leeroy waited by the entrance to the mass of clones the abomination had made,waiting for the damned undead to show himself. He did not expect a man, with one of the abomanation's mask, wearing armor that looked as if it was made of giants, wielding and incredibly large sword that looked as if it was enchanted with fire, yet fire that was not under control. Leeroy sighed as he charged at the man, half expecting to be cleaved into two sections.

He did not expect to be absorbed into a green light,moments before he was chopped into Leeroy bites. The undead simply scoffed at the light and continued on,wishing the man well. For he did not respect the paladin,but he did not level dexterity and as such, he wanted no harm to befall the man.

**~Summoning Grounds of the Tristain Academy of Magic, Helkegania~**

"Right then has everyone completed the summoning ritual?" a balding man with spectacles asked to the crowd of students, each having various creatures ranging from giant moles,to dragons.

A fairly dark skinned girl with red hair called "Valliere hasn't taken it yet professor Colbert" earning a irritated growl from an incredibly short pink haired girl.

"Ah thank you Ms. Zerbst" professor Colbert replied waving at Louise to come up and summon her familiar. Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere was rather infamous at the magic academy for having no skill when it came to magic. She had a zero percentage performance rating in magic hence where her nickname came from, 'Louise the Zero.'

Louise gulped as she slowly walked further into a grassy field that was being used for summoning familiars. She looked to the crowd of students,then to professor Colbert who offered reassuring eyes before beginning.

"My name is Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere."

The crowd became noticeably worried when there appeared to be sheer power flowing through the air forcing hair,clothing,and even loose pieces of grass to float up.

"My servant that exists somewhere in this expanse of universe,heed my call."

The students,to their best interests decided that it would be safer to take shelter and that is what they did,behind large stones.

" I Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere following my predetermined fate,summon my familiar!" the pinkette yelled as a large green flash shined. Right before a rather large explosion that kicked up a considerable amount of dust.

"Do you think she summoned a bomb,Tabitha?" Kirche Zerbst asked curiously peeking through the layer of dust. The young blue haired girl in question, wielding a staff, shook her head and proceeded to cast a rather cool breeze to blow away the dust.

Needless to say, no one expected a rather tall man,adorned in golden armor to be slouched over onto a hammer as large if not larger than himself. Everyone had their eyes locked onto the tall knight as if he had three heads. Though that probably would have been more acceptable.

"Look what you've done Valliere,you almost killed us all!" Kirche yelled,as the other students glared at her, seemingly forgetting the knight momentarily. Said knight was very disorientated and seemed to have turned his helmet around,cursing him with temporary blindness. In an attempt to fix the problem, Leeroy let Grant rest in the ground as he turned his helmet back around to where he could see. Not that it would help him understand more. If anything he had many more questions now.

Firstly, he wasn't sure if Lordran ever had grass as green as the one in the field. Secondly he didn't think the sky could be so blue,and thirdly...there were an army of children staring at him.

"Err,sir may I inquire as to what your name is?" Professor Colbert asked the golden knight,as if he was unsure if he was alive or not.

"Lee" Leeroy started before continuing "roy." Leeroy's throat felt hoarse as if he had just run from Firelink to Anor Londo without stopping.

Professor Colbert stared blankly at the knight,who had resumed leaning against his large chunk of metal. Professor Colbert then turned to Louise, who was taking ridicule from her classmates,whom Colbert quickly shushed.

"I suppose now is as good a time as any to seal your familiar,though where he comes from I cannot be sure" Colbert told her,shrugging at the mention of his origins. They remained unmoving for a few moments, the only sound being the ragged breathing of Leeroy as he was slowly beginning to drift off.

"I-I suppose I should,after all,he is my familiar" Louise stated after a few more moments. Louise pointed her wand at the man and said at the top of her voice; "This man is now my familiar, for now until either of us die!" and as she said this,markings were etched upon Leeroy's right palm. Though he wouldn't know,for as soon as she said those words he passed out. The ground was actually rather comfy he thought to himself as he landed with a thud.

**Well then,that was semi-expected...? I started off like most of them I read about,insert character is summoned right before they die,next they almost die because Louise nearly blows them to dust,and then they collapse. Eh, not one for originality. Aside from the Leeroy part. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this story,I know I enjoyed writing it. Hell it only took me about two hours. As I write this it's 7 A.M. On a Monday. Ugh. Anyways read,review if you want,and relax. Merry Soulsmas everyone (I really should write a Soulsmas special...)**


	2. Not Really Human, Per-say

When Leeroy awoke, he assumed that either A: He was dead, B: He was hollow and insane, or C: He was dreaming. Leeroy groaned as he sat himself up on the soft white bed of the clinic. Normally, the beds were soft, almost as good as the noble's beds. Leeroy hadn't slept on anything short of dirt for the last...hundred years, two hundred perhaps? Leeroy tried to recall how long he'd been an undead. He retained all his memories from his life, so he wasn't hollowing yet, so that meant that time had distorted beyond his comprehension.

Looking around, the paladin noticed something strange. Grant was missing. While most people would simply look for it as they went about their day, Leeroy loved that hammer. He was slightly ashamed to say he trusted it more than Patches. 'Speaking of Patches, I wonder if I'm near the Tomb' Leeroy though as he stood, armor looking as if water had cleaned it not only hours ago.

Leeroy sighed in relief that Sanctus was attached to his back still, rejuvenating him faster than he would be normally. With a sigh Leeroy stood and walked out the door, but not before scouring the room for Grant. When Leeroy walked out of the room, he thought he was in some noble's Astorian home. White walls, tiled flooring, vases containing flowers. Leeroy took it in for a moment, that he was undoubtedly far away from his god. Leeroy turned his head to the left, out a window, and spotted Grant embedded in the dirt. Leeroy turned and walked out of the building, towards his hammer.

Of course, no one thought to check on the man less than an hour after he collapse. Not that they knew he had a magic shield. Needless to say, when neigh and hour later, Louise, Professor Colbert, and a maid came into the room they did not expect it to be empty.

"P-professor Colbert, where is he?" Louise exclaimed surprised that the man was able to walk after what it looked like he'd been through. Colbert didn't bother responding, and simply pointed out a window, to where the giant slab of unknown metal was. Was being the keyword. Louise was, needlessly saying, surprised, angry, and in tears she no longer had a familiar.

"What are you looking at?" a deep and gruff voice resonated from behind them. Louise, Colbert, and the maid promptly turned around. Colbert by no means was short, standing at just under two meters. The man is question, must have stood at two meters at least (that's 6 feet in customary). So when Louise turned around, she didn't expect to only come up to under his waist.

"How are you alive!" Colbert exclaimed, gesturing to the fact he had almost certainly reopened his wounds. No one should have been able to take on of Louise's blasts, the familiar runes, and being teleported, and be up in less than two hours.

"What?" Leeroy replied before continuing "Why would I be dead?" he finished tilting his head to the left slightly. On his right he had Grant draped over his shoulder, and Sanctus being held with his left. 'Do they not have healing miracles?' Leeroy thought to himself.

"Never mind" Colbert said with a sigh. "So, would you mind telling us who you are?" Leeroy nodded, in turn Colbert gestured for Leeroy to follow him. Leeroy nodded his head again, before strutting after him. Louise in tow.

_**~Time Skip to the Headmaster's Office (because I'm lazy)~**_

"Alright, so could you illuminate us on your situation?" Headmaster Osmand asked stroking his long white beard. Currently in his room, were an incredibly short girl, a tall golden armored man, and Colbert.

"Why certainly sir..." Leeroy replied to the old man, who responded "Osmand, Headmaster Osmand" Leeroy nodded his head before he began again.

"My name is Leeroy, I was a Paladin for the Way of White" Leeroy said before nodding to go on. No one objected "I was defending the Altar of the Gravelord, but I was sucked into a green light before I died" he gestured to Louise "I owe you my life youngster" Leeroy finished, awaiting questions.

"Wait, where did this take place?" Colbert spoke up, understanding little of what the man had explained. "It was in Lordran, land of the ancient lords" Leeroy replied before beginning again. "So where is this, Astora, Berenike, perhaps Vinheim?" Leeroy asked earning confused looks from the party.

"So you said was" Osmand began " what do you mean?" he finished ignoring Leeroy's question. Leeroy sighed audibly before beginning, "Well I was outcast for turning undead" Leeroy said, head downcast. This made the entire room look at him as if he was insane. "U-undead" squeaked out Louise who paled that she summoned a corpse. Leeroy simply nodded his head, and pulled off his helmet. Underneath they saw a red, wrinkled corpse with fire-like eyes. Louise fainted on the spot.

"So, it would appear that you aren't human, and I'll need your word you shall not harm Ms. Valliere" Osmand told Leeroy, his appearance calm, but Leeroy could tell the man wanted nothing but to kill him. "My life is indebted to Ms. Valliere, as such I shan't hurt the lass." Leeroy replied, before picking up the small girl in his left arm effortlessly. "Now I do believe she needs to rest, and I do not know where her residence lies" Leeroy stated, leading Colbert to show him the way yet again.

"Oh, and Leeroy" Osmand spoke up. "I've never heard of these lands you speak of, but I suppose after seeing your face I cannot disregard the fact you may be telling the truth." Osmand spoke before turning in his chair as they walked outside. Osmand sighed when they were out. He was getting too old for this.

_**~Time Skip to 3 in the morning, Louise's Room~**_

"Hmm?" Louise grumbled as she twisted in her bed sheets, tugging at them as she tried to go back to sleep. Being that she'd been asleep for nearly ten hours, she couldn't. With a groan Louise sat up and rubbed her eyes. She wasn't prepared to see Leeroy at the foot of her bed watching her as she slept.

"EEEEEK!" Louise shrieked as she kicked Leeroy in the face, only to grab her foot in seething pain. "Ow, ow, ow" Louise whispered as she clenched her foot. Leeroy grabbed her foot, and pulled out his canvas talisman, before casting a simple healing miracle on her.

Louise's foot no longer hurt, but her pride did sting. Her familiar was better at magic than she was. With a stoop of the head, and a crest of the shoulders, she began to feel tears cloud her vision, and snot build up in her nose. Leeroy was very confused, as she was masked in a waterfall of pink hair. He could hear what he assumed to be sobbing, though of the cause he was unsure.

"Erm, little girl, are though alright?" Leeroy said his deep voice muffled behind his golden headpiece. Leeroy wasn't very skilled in the art of compassion, or any emotion for that matter. Annoyance (which exist only because Patches did) and faith, the latter only to his master/god Nito. He patted the mop of rose hair, accidentally hitting the girl upside the head with enough strength to push her head back into the pillow, and make it sink in a few inches.

Louise looked up from her mess of bright hair revealing her disheveled form consisting of; a red face, pinkish eyes, and tears streaming down her face. "I-I-I summoned a n-noble! A dead noble!" Louise exclaimed fearing that she would be disowned for besmirching another noble's grave. Leeroy tilted his head to the left slightly before making an 'ah' sound from beneath his helmet.

"I can assure you small child, I am not a noble, but a paladin" Leeroy stated hoping that his words would sooth her, as Leeroy would put it, huge freakout. Coming from a land where a downcast sigh meant you would probably hollow the next time they were seen, it's understandable to be worried. What Leeroy didn't know, was that magic was exclusive to the nobles of the world. Headmaster Osmand didn't exactly paint a picture of what the world was.

"You have to be noble! People who aren't nobles cannot perform magic!" Louise shouted so loudly, if Leeroy still had eardrums he was sure that burst them. "But young girl, you do not need to be noble to perform magic, why the best sorcerer in the land is nothing more than a scholar" Leeroy replied as he looked outside the window and into the night sky. It had been so long since he had seen the mo- what? 'Well...' Leeroy thought to himself. 'At the very least this is probably in the top five oddest things that have happened to me' Leeroy thought to himself before shuddering 'I didn't even know skeletons could get frisky' Leeroy shoved the memory back in the depths of repression.

Louise, while Leeroy was having a trip down memory lane, was currently in shock. While she was sure that Leeroy was not an undead elf ( as he had used a 'wand'), he was a commoner. "Where do you hail from fami- Leeroy?" Louise questioned, correcting herself mid-sentence. While Louise knew that commoners did not possess magic form Brimir in them, Leeroy wasn't an average commoner. Y'know, most commoners have skin.

Leeroy tilted his gold adorned head towards the no longer sobbing girl. "I hail from Astora, though you summoned me from my home of Lordran," Leeroy answered, "however I do believe that Nito no longer lives" Leeroy finished. "Unlives?" He questioned himself out loud. This lead to him fighting with himself over if Nito should be considered 'alive' and ended up ignoring Louise who simply asked "Who's Nito?".

It was now Leeroy's turn to flip the fuck out, as his old party used to say, "How do you not know of Nito, First of the Dead!?" Leeroy exclaimed his helmet almost against the poor girl's face. "Why he was the first being to die, and as such rules over death!" Leeroy exclaimed once again, his devotion towards his lord showing now.

Louise looked at her familiar's actions before promptly shouting "FAMILIAR STOP WITH YOUR HERETICAL NONSENSE THIS INSTANT!" Leeroy didn't care if he had ear drums at this point, he was sure they had grown back, simply to be smash by the sheer velocity of the sound hitting him. Leeroy curled into a ball, as orange...air, fire stuff (I have no fucking idea what estus is) began to leak from the older man's helmet, prompting a faint from Louise.

Leeroy muttered a single phrase before he passed out "at least I have chicken...oh wait."

**-  
>Yes, this Leeroy is Leeroy Jenkins incarnate. I love Leeroy Jenkins, and there are like no fanfictions about him. This will be shown later, as I plan to make Leeroy incredibly, INCREDIBLY brash and reckless in battle. Also, if you didn't notice, the man Leeroy faced in the first chapter is Giant Dad. I want to make a RWBYDark Souls crossover where Giant Dad becomes a teacher. Yes, I think that would be an amazing fanfiction.**


End file.
